Hank McCoy
|-|Original Timeline= Henry Hank McCoy was an American Mutant whose enhanced intelligence made him an aspiring scientist, although he ultimately chose to be a politician. Although a pacifist, Hank ultimately chose to fight when the time was right and had no qualms about using brute force if it was for the greater good. Biography The First Class A child prodigy, Hank knew he was different when he looked at his feet, which were prehensile, much like an ape's. Knowing he was a mutant, Hank kept his genetic side a secret from everybody. At the age of fifteen, Hank graduated from Harvard University and got a position at the CIA, working under the Man in Black. When Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr were brought to form Division X, te former telepath inadvedently revealed an ashamed Hank's secret. Falling for Raven Darkholme, the two both found that they were ashamed of their true appearance. Designing a serum to cure their physical appearance, but leave their powers intact, Hank was disappointed when Erik persuaded Raven not to take it. Taking it for himself, Hank mutated further into a powerful beastial creature, becoming even more ashamed of his look. Nonetheless, Hank participated in the Cuban Missile Crisis, helping take down the Hellfire Club. Hank decided to remain with Charles, whilst Raven left with Erik. A saddened Hank helped Charles start the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, all the while searching for a way to cure his condition. Eventually Hank was able to devise a serum that allowed him to assume a human appearance, though if he ended up getting worked up or frustrated, he would transform into his beastial look again. Hank was with Charles at the Trial of Magneto. Hank also watched Charles fall into his drug addled depression, building a machine that allowed him to walk, and rise out of it. Mutant Affairs Eventually Hank began to get into politics, using his human guise on television interviews before finally embracing his feral appearance. Hank's defense for mutant rights led to him being elected the Secretary of Mutant Affairs. Upon learning of the Leech Cure designed by Worthington Labs, Hank feared for it's weaponization. When his fears came true, he resigned from his post and returned to the X-Mansion, where his true loyalties lay. He attended the funeral of Charles and during the Battle of Alcatraz, injected Erik with the cure to finally stop his terrorism. Due to his participation, Hank was made the US Ambassador to the United Nations shortly thereafter. However, as public opinion of mutants began to deteriorate, the Sentinels were deployed and mutants began to be placed in prison camps. Hank was directly affected by these events as he was dragged out of his home and publicly executed by the Human Majority. Eventually, due to the timetravelling of the Wolverine, the Original Timeline was overwritten and Hank was reborn in the New Timeline. Powers Hank possessed strength far greater than that of an average human, as well as superhuman speed, stamina, dexterity and intelligence. Hank's mutation into a blue beast also gave him claws and fangs, which proved to be useful when in combat. As time passed, Hank's mutation did as well, with his "Beast form" becoming more humanoid by the time of his death. Although still very abstract, this altering appearance was likely a result of Hank's serum. |-|New Timeline= Henry Hank McCoy was an American Mutant whose enhanced intelligence made him an aspiring scientist, although he ultimately chose to be a teacher. Biography The First Class A child prodigy, Hank knew he was different when he looked at his feet, which were prehensile, much like an ape's. Knowing he was a mutant, Hank kept his genetic side a secret from everybody. At the age of fifteen, Hank graduated from Harvard University and got a position at the CIA, working under the Man in Black. When Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr were brought to form Division X, te former telepath inadvedently revealed an ashamed Hank's secret. Falling for Raven Darkholme, the two both found that they were ashamed of their true appearance. Designing a serum to cure their physical appearance, but leave their powers intact, Hank was disappointed when Erik persuaded Raven not to take it. Taking it for himself, Hank mutated further into a powerful beastial creature, becoming even more ashamed of his look. Nonetheless, Hank participated in the Cuban Missile Crisis, helping take down the Hellfire Club. Hank decided to remain with Charles, whilst Raven left with Erik. A saddened Hank helped Charles start the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, all the while searching for a way to cure his condition. Eventually Hank was able to devise a serum that allowed him to assume a human appearance, though if he ended up getting worked up or frustrated, he would transform into his beastial look again. Hank was with Charles at the Trial of Magneto. Hank also watched Charles fall into his drug addled depression and built him a machine that allowed him to walk. Days of Future Past Confronted by the timetravelling Wolverine, Hank became determined to lead his mentor out of depression. Helping Charles and Logan break into the Pentagon to free Erik, in Paris, Hank transformed into Beast to try and stop Erik from killing Raven. In Washington, D.C. Beast helped the Wolverine fight the first model of the Sentinels before transforming back into Hank. With the Battle for the Future won, Hank still did not embrace his mutation. Continuing to use his serum for ten more years, it was only after the return of En Sabah Nur that he embraced the Beast and ended up refusing to transform back into his human self. Forced to take up the position of field leader for the X-Men, Hank laid the foundation of the team. Helping to reopen the school, Hank became a teacher there. Battle of Cairo Continuing to use his serum, Hank struggled with accepting his true form. Continuing to work on contingency materials in case of disaster, Hank continually tried to convince Charles to form the X-Men but continually failed. One day, while between classes, Hank was approached by Alex, who wished to recruit his brother, Scott Summers. Taking Scott to Charles, Hank watched as the boy struggled to control his optic beams. Constructing glasses out of ruby quartz, Hank gave them to the boy and they successfully allowed him to see without using his powers. Hank was then met by a returning Raven, who arrived with Kurt Wagner. Telling her his plans for the X-Men, Hank hoped that she would be able to convince Charles of the situation. When Charles and Alex returned to the school with Moira MacTaggert, Hank and Raven accompanied them to the chamber of Cerebro. Once there, they tried to locate Erik but after the equipment began to malfunction, Hank realized that En Sabah Nur had connected to Cerebro. After Alex destroyed Cerebro, Hank tried to get Charles to safety but was unable to stop the professor from being kidnapped by En Sabah Nur and the Four Horsemen. As the school began to explode, Hank was rescued from certain death by Peter Maximoff. After recuperating, Hank was attacked and kidnapped by William Stryker alongside Raven, Moira and Peter. Rescued by Jean Grey, Scott Summers and Kurt Wagner, Hank quickly figured out how to pilot Stryker's warplane so they could rescue Charles from Nur. Heading to Egypt, in the Battle of Cairo, Hank and Scott fought off Ororo Munroe and Psylocke, the latter of whom Hank defeated easily. After Kurt rescued Charles from Nur, Hank tried to pilot them out but the warplane was downed by Psylocke. After Nur nearly killed Peter and Raven, Hank and Scott quickly rescued them. Trying to attack Nur directly, Hank was quickly knocked out. After recuperating, Hank rescued Scott from his predicament so that the boy could unleash full power on Nur. After Jean Grey destroyed En Sabah Nur, Hank led everybody back to the school. While Jean and Erik rebuilt the school, Hank, having had finally embraced his true form, approached Scott and gave him a visor for his powers. Now co-leading the X-Men with Raven, Hank initiated a training program with her in the Danger Room. Powers Hank possessed strength far greater than that of an average human, as well as superhuman speed, stamina, dexterity and intelligence. Hank's mutation into a blue beast also gave him claws and fangs, which proved to be useful when in combat. Category:Mutant Category:Original Timeline Category:New Timeline